Why Does He Care?
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: Ever wonder how Blank got his stiches. Zidane became the ladies man? How the two became friends and joined Tantalus. Well here is the story that tell all. Please R&R I'm not sure but I rated it R for Language and Violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or the charactors.  
Authors Note: The fic is about Blank and Zidane. It tells how the two met, became friends  
suffered hardships, and joined Tantalus. Well Enjoy!  
  
Why Does He Care?  
  
Zidane leaped into the air and fell hard on the ground. He looked back to see the   
rest of forest become petrified. Zidane gasped and was about to run back when he saw the   
princess on the ground. He walked over to her and was about to help her up but Stiener   
pushed him out of the way. Zidane grunted and saw Vivi. He helped him up and walked to a   
place near a huge rock. The four sat there and Garnet rested on the ground. "I guess will   
camp out here tonight." Said Zidane. "WHAT!" shouted Stiener. He began to ramble on but   
Zidane and too much of a headache to pay attention. He heard Garnet say something about   
staying out her but he didn't care right now. "Then I shall stay up and guard the princess."   
Shouted Stiener.  
  
Stiener sat on a rock and kept watch. Zidane sighed and went to go get firewood.   
When he returned her made a fire to keep warm. Then he rested his back on the rock and closed   
his eyes. Unlike the others Zidane didn't fall asleep. His mind was on Blank. Why does he   
care for me? Thought Zidane. Why did he save me? These thoughts have haunted Zidane ever   
since he met Blank nine years ago...  
  
Seven years old Zidane ran through the rain trying to find a place to sleep. No   
matter where he stood under someone would shoo him away, hit with a broom, or punch him.   
Zidane finally found a small tree to stand under. His blond hair was flat on his head and   
messy, his clothes soaked to his skin, and his cheeks were red. He sneezed and huddled closer   
to the tree. He pulled his legs to his chest and shivered. His tail lay on the ground also   
soaked. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
  
Elsewhere a boy with blue eyed, red hair, with clean pale white skin walked casually   
past a cart selling bread. He then dropped his money pouch. The bread seller bent down and   
picked up the pouch and handed back to the red haired kid. "Thank you." He replied taking   
the pouch back. "Would you like to by some bread?" the man asked. The boy looked at them and   
shook his head. "No thanks I have to be off." He said and then ran off. The man selling the   
bread was about to close up shop when he counted his bread. He growled and shouted, "HEY YOU   
KID COME BACK HERE!" but it was too late. The boy had disappeared from view.  
  
The red haired boy laughed as he ducked into an ally. He walked over and pulled a   
block and squeezed threw the opening. He then pulled the black back into place and yawned.   
He pulled off his rutty old cloak off and four loaves of bread fell to the ground. "Blank   
you are the best." Said the boy to him self. He picked up the bread and put it on a legged   
table. Then he flicked a match and lit a lantern. The room was small and damp but it was   
Blank liked it. It had an old one-legged table with a rag as a tablecloth. On the floor on   
the back right corner was an old mat with a patched up quilt. Hanging from the ceiling was   
the lantern he had just lit.   
  
Blank took two loaves of bread and ate them as fast as he could. He then walked over   
to the lantern and flew it out. Blank then carefully walked over to the back of the room and   
yawned. He then stretched out on the old mat and fall asleep instantly.  
  
The next morning Zidane awoke by the sun's rays of light. He rubbed his eyes and   
smiled. His clothes were damp and muddy but luckily his cold wasn't as bad as he thought it   
would have been. Zidane got up and stretched out. Then he heard his stomach growl. It had   
been several weeks since he had anything to eat and he was thin and scrawny to begin with.   
He decided to walk into town and maybe find something to eat. As Zidane walked he saw many   
nobles in fancy clothes and looking over expensive clothes.   
  
When Zidane looked at them they didn't look back. Instead they would walk away with their   
nose in there air. Zidane walked around and saw many shops and wonderful smelling food. He   
looked hungry at the shop windows but pressed because of the taller people stepping on him.   
Just as he was walking Zidane crashed into someone. He fell back and groaned. He looked at   
the person he bumped into and saw that it was a red haired boy. "Sorry." Said Zidane. The   
boy nodded and helped him up. "Its okay be more careful thought." He said and ran off.   
Zidane smiled and then watched the boy until he was gone.  
  
"PICKLES FOR SALE!" shouted a voice. Zidane looked over and saw man with several jars of   
green bumpy things in them. Zidane walked over and saw that no one was at the cart. "Would   
you like a pickle?" asked the man. Zidane's eyes lit up and he said, "YEAH!" The man nodded   
and gave him a pickle. Zidane took a bite out of it and savored every moment. "That will be   
fifty gil." Said the man. Zidane swallowed the pickle and gulped. The man glared at him and   
shouted, "You think you can get free things?" Zidane gulped and was too scared of the lady   
that when he began to run he tripped and smashed a whole jar of pickles.   
  
Enraged the man grabbed Zidane by the arm and raised her fist in he air. "You good   
for nothing kid trying to steal my hard earned work." Zidane struggled to get away but the   
man's grip was too strong. People began to crowd around and nobles laughed. "A beating."   
Some whispered "This boy will be sorry for stealing." Other whispered. Zidane began to cry   
and was moving around and dodged the man's fist.  
  
As the nobles laughed Blank pushed through the crowd and gasped with anger. He pushed   
back into the crowd and saw huge crates full of fruit. He jumped on top of one and began to   
push the ones that were on top of each other. With all his might pushed. He took a step back   
and with all his weight managed to topple the crates over. The nobles gasped and spun around   
to the see fruit splattering everywhere. Blank ran into the crowed and saw the man had hit   
Zidane giving him a sore eye. When the man was distracted Blank bit his arm and the man   
screamed in pain.   
  
Zidane gasped but Blank took him by the arm and ran into the crowed. "COME BACK HERE!"   
the man, shouted. He tried to look for them but they were to small to be seen. Blank led   
Zidane into the alley and he pushed him under a fence then he jumped over. Then they ran   
into another ally and Blank pushed the block out of the way. "Inside quick." He ordered   
Zidane. Zidane easily went inside and Blank followed. He then pulled the block over the whole and   
sighed. He then looked around and lit the lantern. He shook the match and threw it to the   
floor. He looked around and could here Zidane's whimpering in the corner.   
  
Blanked walked over to him and gave him and smiled. "You okay?" he asked softly.   
Zidane nodded and wiped his eyes. Zidane examined his eye and then walked over to an old wooden   
bucket filled with water. He pulled a rag from his pocket and placed it in the water. He   
then squeezed it and then handed it to Zidane. "Put it on your eye." He said. Zidane nodded   
and placed it on his swollen eye. He cringed in pain as the cold stung his eye. "You know   
you should be more careful." Said Blank. "People here don't care what happens to us." Zidane   
looked down and tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"My names Blank." Said Blank with a smile. "Zidane." Replied Zidane wiping away the tears.   
Blank then gasped and backed away from Zidane. "You got a tail!" he shouted. Zidane looked   
at his tail and got up. "Yeah I always had it!" he said. Blank looked him over and touched   
the tail. He then scratched his chin and then smiled. "Can you hang from that tail?" asked   
Blank. Zidane looked at it and then looked up at the beams on the ceiling. He jumped up and wrapped   
his tail on it. "I guess so." He said grinning. "Can you lift me up?" asked Blank. Zidane   
reached his hands down. "I'll try." He replied. Blank jumped up and grabbed his hands and   
for a few seconds Zidane held him but then he fell down.  
  
"Can you get off me?" Said Blank. Zidane quickly got off him and said, "Sorry."   
Blank got up and rubbed his back. "All you have to do is eat some stuff work out and then   
you'll be able to support me!" Zidane raised a brow. "What for?" he asked. "Well if I'm   
being chased you can lower yourself from the roof and swing me up there and the guards won't find us."   
He replied with a grin. Zidane smiled and then used his tail to hang from the beam again.   
"Hey you can distract someone and I can steal food when there not looking like this too!"   
said Zidane. "Good idea!" said Blank.  
  
The two boys grinned at each other. Zidane then yawned and jumped to the ground.   
"Let's get some sleep." Said Blank. Zidane nodded. Blank looked over at Zidane and at the   
mat. "You can sleep in my bed." He said. "But where will you sleep?" asked Zidane. "I have   
another one I'll get it out hurry up and get to sleep." Ordered Blank. Zidane nodded and   
snuggled under the patched up blankets and rags and then instantly fell asleep. Blank smiled   
and blew out the lantern and fell asleep.  
  
  
The next morning Zidane awoke by from Blank's shaking. "Come on kid let's get going we need   
to get breakfast before the guards start patrolling." Said Blank. Zidane yawned and rubbed   
his eyes. "Okay." He said. Zidane washed his face in a bucket and wiped it with a rag. He   
then brushed his hair back with his fingers. "Ready?" asked Blank as he pushed the block   
away. "Yeah!" replied Zidane. The two slipped out and then pushed the black back in place.   
They crept out onto the streets to and saw several stands opened for business.  
  
They walked around casually looking for an easy target. Then they saw one with a   
pudgy woman that resembled a pig. "Okay I'll distract her and you grab the food when she's not looking."   
Whispered Blank. Zidane nodded and walked away and behind the booth. When he was in ready   
he gave Blank a thumbs up. Blank walked casually to the stand and looked over the food.   
"Can I help you?" said the women in a jolly voice. "Yeah are these fruits freshly picked,   
the lady of the house only likes freshly picked fruit." Said Blank. "Why yes!" said the pig   
women instantly. He looked at the fruit and pulled out the pouch. "Hmm do you have any peaches?" he   
asked. "Yes we do the freshest!" said the pig women.   
  
She picked up a peach and held it up. Blank took it and examined it. "Yes, this seems good   
I'll take a dozen" he said. The pig women smiled with joy and packed twelve peaches in a bag. When   
she handed it to Blank he dropped them. "You should be more careful are lady doesn't like   
bruises." Said Blank. The pig women bent down and began to pick up the peaches. When her back was turn   
Zidane shoved several different fruits in his jacket. Blank smiled and the two ran away. When the   
pig women stood back up she looked around. "Hey where did he go?" she said.  
  
Blank and Zidane gave each other high fives and slaps on the back. The turned into the alley   
and placed all the fruits back in the house. "Good job!" said Zidane. "Thanks... wow you got more fruit then   
I could ever get on my own!" said Blank. Zidane grinned and the two walked back into the   
market to find more suckers. As they walked looking for more suckers Zidane didn't notice a noble   
women and her daughter walking his way and they crashed into each other. The noble women   
looked furious. "You low class filthy creature!" she shrieked. "How dare you dirty my dress!" She raised   
her hand ready to smack Zidane when Blank pushed her out of the way.  
  
Zidane smiled and then the two boys ran past the noble women and her daughter. They ran into   
the alley and onto a rooftop. The noble women shrieked with anger. "That bitch." Blank hissed. Zidane laughed.   
Blank looked at him and said, "What's so funny?" Zidane held up a pouch full of money and jewelry.   
Blank's mouth dropped. "How did you get all that?" he asked. "When the lady bumped into me I grabbed her purse and   
the little girl's necklace. Blank placed his arm on his back and said, "You are really good at this."  
  
Days went by and Blank, and Zidane became the best child thieves ever or at least that's what they   
thought. Blank and Zidane not only stole food but money as well. There were also many problems along the way. Many other boys   
who started "gangs" would try to start a fight with one of them. They escaped with a bruise or hardly   
any injuries at all. Blank warned Zidane to steer clear of them if possible. Worst of all   
were the noble boys. They were strong and hated seeing anyone in lower classes in here turf.  
  
One night Zidane and Blank were counting the amount of money they stole. "Wow we   
got 100 gil." Said Zidane. Blank smiled and took a bite out of a slightly bruised apple.   
"Yeah we may be good but were not getting anywhere and those guards are getting better."   
Said Blank. Zidane nodded and gave Blank his share of the money. "What are you going to buy with   
your share?" asked Zidane. Blank held the money and then thought of something. "When I earn   
enough I'll get a sword." He said softly. "I'd steal one but the shop keeper is to smart." Zidane   
looked at his money and then at Blank. "I'll buy a small sword." He said. "One just my size   
and just for me."  
  
Blank nodded and then yawned. He jumped down from his chair and washed his face.   
"Let's get some sleep." He said looking at Zidane. Zidane washed his face and then lay down   
on the mat. Blank blew out the lantern and went to his corner. "Blank!" said Zidane suddenly. "Yeah?"   
replied Blank. "Today I saw a rich girl trip and get a cut on her knee... a doctor came and helped   
her." He said. "But he walked pass a poor girl with a arm broken, how come?" He could here   
Blank sigh. "Its because she was poor. Unless you got money no one cares about ya'." Said Blank.  
  
Weeks later Zidane and Blank crouched low over the rooftop surveying the area. It was a   
cloudy day. Last night it rained and now this morning was cold. Not many people were out.   
It would be harder to steal because there were no big crowds to run into if someone spotted   
them. "How about that cart over there?" asked Zidane pointing to the pickle cart. "I could   
sure go for one." Blank nodded and looked it over. Zidane remembered last time what happened but   
this time it was being run by a dopey looking person. Blank stood up and jumped down into the   
alley. Zidane jumped from rooftop to rooftop and slowly lowered himself down behind the dopey   
looking man.   
  
Blank did his part by confusing the guy. When Zidane was sure he wasn't looking he grabbed a   
jar of pickles and swung back up. "STOP THEIF!" shouted a voice. Blank spun around and saw   
several guards pointing at Zidane. Zidane gasped and ran for it. Blank saw them begin to run after   
him. He pushed several pickle jars to the ground and ran away the other direction. The guards slipped   
on the pickles but managed to get back up.  
  
Zidane leaped from rooftop to rooftop until he swung down into and alley. He ran   
onto a street when suddenly he crashed to the ground and the pickles went everywhere. "Damn it."   
Said Zidane. He reached over to pick up a pickle when someone kicked him in the side. Zidane   
rolled into the street and groaned. He looked up and saw five boys. Each boy strong and well   
nourished. "Hey you think you can come here!" growled a boy with brown hair. "This is our   
neighborhood and if you think you can come here and disgust with your presence." A boy with   
black hair grabbed Zidane but the arms and held it him while the other beat him. Zidane screamed   
in pain and shouted, "BLANK!"  
  
Blank began to move the block that led to his place when he heard a scream.   
"Zidane!" he said suddenly. He covered the whole and dashed out into the poor part of town   
where he heard screaming. He saw Zidane being beat up by a bunch of noble kids. Angry flowed   
through Blank. He picked up a rock and hit the brown haired boy in the back of the head. The black   
haired boy dropped Zidane and they all stared at Blank. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU   
BASTARD?" shouted a boy.  
  
Blank growled and shouted, "Pick on someone your own size you fucking asshole!" "Like you?" shouted   
the black haired boy. The five boys forgot about Zidane and ran after Blank. Blank gasped and ran   
away. But the boys where faster. One tackled Blank and dragged him back. "You should have   
stayed out of this!" said the brown haired boy. The brown hair boy pulled out a knife and   
stabbed Blank in the shoulder. He screamed in pain as the other boys pulled out there's and   
stabbed him.  
  
Zidane looked up in horror and saw them, Blank on the ground, and blood. Zidane   
tried his best to get up but he was too weak from his beating. After a few more minutes of listening   
to the pain Blank went through... it was over. The boys ran away... Blank was lying on the ground...  
blood everywhere... and it began to rain.  
  
BAM! BAM! BAM!  
  
An old man with very little hair on his head jumped up from his bed. He grumbled   
and lay back down in his bed. BAM! BAM! BAM! He jumped up and this time lit the candle on his side   
table. Who is coming this late at night? He thought pulling on his robes. He opened the door to   
his room and walked out into the hallway. BAM! BAM! BAM! He heard the pounding on the door.   
This better be important he thought. He lifted the latch from his door but kept the chain in place.   
He looked through the crack. "Who's there?" he said. "Please help me..." said a soft voice. The old   
man looked down and saw Zidane holding an injured and unconscious Blank in his arms. "Why   
should I help you?" he sneered. "YOU'RE A DOCTOR!" shouted Zidane.  
  
The doctor grumbled and looked at him in disgust. "Leave me alone you little bastard!" he said   
beginning to clothes the door. "PLEASE I HAVE MONEY!" shouted Zidane with tears in his eyes. The Doctor   
opened the door and eyed Zidane. "How much?" he asked. Zidane pulled out his money from his pocket and   
held it up to the doctor. This was the money he wanted to by his dagger with. The doctor seemed to be thinking   
hard. He then closed the door. Zidane clutched Blank and looked down. Just then the door opened. Zidane's spirits   
where lifted. "Come in!" mumbled the doctor. Zidane carried Blank inside and into a room. Both Zidane and Blank   
were soaked to the skin and the doctor growled when he saw the muddy floor.  
  
"Place him on the table." The doctor ordered. Zidane did as he was told and then stepped   
back. The doctor put on gloves and mask over his mouth. He walked over and examined Blank.   
"Will he live?" asked Zidane almost shaking. "Yes..." said the doctor beginning his work. Zidane stood in the   
corner of the room not wanting to get in the way. It seemed like hours going by. All he   
could see from behind the doctor was Blank's feet. Just when Zidane couldn't stand still anymore the   
doctor pulled oh his gloves and masks. "Your friend is alright." Said the Doctor. "Give me   
my money and go!" he demanded. Zidane handed him the money and walked over to Blank and gasped.   
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" he shouted.   
  
"That was in your price range your lucky I even let you in my house." Growled the Doctor.   
Zidane glared at him then took Blank and carried him back out into the rain. Zidane carried Blank to there  
secrete place. He laid him on the mat and covered him with the patched up blanket. Zidane then lit the lantern   
and sat next to Blank. "I hope you'll be okay." Whispered Zidane with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
The next two days Blank was resting. The only time he needed something was some water. Zidane   
would pour it inside Blank's mouth for he was too weak to get up. On the third day Blank awoke to see Zidane   
sleeping in a chair with his head on the table. He smiled and ate some fruit. When he finished eating   
he walked over to the water bucket to wash his face. "AHH!" Zidane awoke with a start and ran over to Blank   
who was gasping. The water from the bucket was spilled everywhere and the bucket was broken. "Blank... what is it?" asked   
Zidane. Blank was looking at his hands, which were shaking.  
  
"What happened to me?" he said trembling. "W-w-why... w-w-who... did this?" Zidane looked at his friend   
and frowned. No longer was his skin clean pale white. Now they were different shades with stitches sticking out   
of his skin. No longer were his blue eyes blue. They were now red. Scars were on his hands and feet and face.   
Tears trickled down his cheek. "No..." he cried. "NO!" Zidane backed away from his friend. Blank pounded his fist   
on the ground. Zidane began to cry. He ran up and pushed the black out of the way. Blank looked back and saw him run.   
He gasped and ran after him.  
  
Tears flooded Zidane's eyes. His friend's anger and made him feel it was his fault. "Its all my fault."   
Said Zidane. "Its my fault those guards got me... my fault I needed Blank to help me... my fault...." Zidane ran   
blindly and then finally fell to the ground. Just then he heard laughter. He looked up with   
mud staining his cheeks. His eyes narrowed on the people. Then he let out a growl. It was   
those five boys and they were talking to several noble girls. Zidane got up and ran at them. When he reached   
them he tackled the brown haired boy. The brown haired boy smashed to the ground and hit his   
head hard. Zidane saw his knife fall out from his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and jumped up.   
  
"You'll pay for that you stupid bastard!" shouted one of the boys. The girls all screamed   
in horror and ran probably to get guards. Zidane lunged at the black haired boy and stabbed him. When   
he fell to the ground he jumped onto a roof using his tail. "Come back down here coward!" shouted the   
tree boys left over. Zidane growled and jumped down taking one of the boys to the ground and slitting   
his throat. Then he heard the other boys' feet rushing toward him. He turned around and kicked them.   
When the fell back he slit the forth boy's throat and then stabbed the fifth.   
  
Blood oozed to the ground. Zidane was panting but then he saw the brown haired boy groan and   
sort of get up. He walked over to him. Blood on his hands and knife. Anger in his eyes. He kicked   
the boy down and held him down by his foot. The boy looked at Zidane with fear in his eyes. "What   
you did to my best friend is beyond forgiveness... you... you disserve...!" Zidane growled. Then he   
stabbed his knife into the boy. He made sharp twist and turns giving him wounds just like Blank. He then   
stabbed the boy in the heart. "You disserve death!" he finished. Just then he could hear someone coming   
from behind. Zidane spun around and held the knife out ready to stab the person. But he gasped and   
stopped when he saw Blank.  
  
Blank's red eyes looked at Zidane with fear. Zidane eyes were still full of hate and anger.   
Blood was spilt all over the street and five dead bodies. "Zidane..." said Blank but before he   
could finish Zidane dropped the knife. He was shaking. He was scared. Fear was in his eyes. He had   
just killed five people and almost his best friend. He fell to his knees and Blank caught   
him. He knew the guards were on their way. He picked up Zidane and carried him into the alley.   
He had to be careful. The guards were looking for Zidane.  
  
When he finally got back to his "home" Blank rested Zidane on the mat. Zidane was shaking   
and blood was all over him know. "I killed them..." he whispered. Blank looked at him. He could   
remember when he found the boy. He was innocent, naïve, an infant but what he saw out there was   
hate, bloodthirsty, and no longer innocent. Zidane let out a moan and began to cry. "I didn't mean   
to... they disserved it." He whimpered. Blank walked over to him. Zidane wrapped his arms around him and   
Blank cradled him. "I'll make sure we get out of here... we'll go somewhere safe." Whispered Blank.   
"What if they find me what if they kill me what if..." "Shh!" said Blank putting his fingers on Zidane's lips.   
  
Soon enough Zidane fell asleep and Blank was relieved. He then let him sleep on the   
mat by himself. Blank went over to check there food supply. It was low vary low. He had to go steal   
know... they had to leave tonight. Blanks was about to leave when he realized people would be   
staring at him and even question him about Zidane. He had to risk it for his friend. So he slowly crept   
onto the street. He walked into a shop and made it so his hair was over his eyes. "Well hello little boy." Said   
a gentle voice. "Hello." Said Blank in a low voice. "I'd like to buy some cloth..." The women looked at him and   
said, "Alright..." she brought out a bunch of cheaper cloth.   
  
Blank looked them over and saw a brown color one. "I'll take that." He said. The   
women nodded and said, "Twenty gil please." Blank gave him his money and left. Then he walked over   
to the market and bought enough food as he could. When he got back Zidane was still asleep. Blank   
looked at him and then pulled out a needle and thread, which he stole. It was the best but it was a   
new outfit from his rags. He then made a cloth band to put over his eyes. When it wouldn't stay he   
took out the belt he also stole and put it one his head.  
  
He looked at himself in the reflection of a spoon. He liked how he looked as long as he couldn't see   
his eyes. The mismatched skin color made him look weird but he didn't care anymore. Just   
then he Zidane awoke. He looked at Blank and got up. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I changed out   
of my rags... I look tougher I guess like this." He said. Zidane nodded and saw all the food. "Are   
we leaving know?" he asked. Blank nodded. The two boys packed their food in two small blankets and sneaked   
off into the night.  
  
The two boys traveled all through the night. Blank led most of the way but when they got to the   
forest he took out his lantern and lit it. Zidane kept close so the wouldn't get separated. The two   
boys wandered around. Zidane didn't know where Blank was going but he kept looking at the sky. Just then   
Blank stopped and sat down. "Blank?" asked Zidane. "Yeah." He replied softly. "Where are we going?" asked   
Zidane. "A town close to the water where we can hop stow away on a ship to some town across the ocean."   
Zidane nodded and watched Blank. He dimmed the light on the lantern and then opened his bag and pulled   
out an apple.   
  
Blank took a sharp rock form the ground and cut the apple in somewhat of a half. He handed a piece his   
friend and ate his quickly. Zidane held his apple in his hand but didn't start eating it. "You okay?" asked Blank.   
"Huh... uh yeah!" Said Zidane eating his piece quickly. When he finished eating Blank picked up the lantern and   
his bag and led Zidane once again.   
  
After another hour Zidane began to get tired. Blank pulled him up and dragged him sometimes when he began   
to fall. Then Zidane collapsed onto the ground. "Blank, stop I'm to tired." Cried Zidane. Blank groaned and bent   
down. "Climb on my back and I'll carry you." He said. "We have to keep moving." Zidane nodded and climbed on Blank's   
back. Zidane didn't remember much after that. He had fallen asleep and somehow Blank was able to carry everything and   
still find the town they were heading too.  
  
When Zidane had awaken he saw Blank sleeping a few steps away. He pulled off the blanket and saw Blank   
uncovered. Zidane touched Blank and he was cold as ice. Zidane quickly covered his friend   
and found the matches to make a fire. Blank awoke an hour later warmer and well rested or at least that's   
what he said to Zidane. Zidane prepared breakfast, which was a cantaloupe and grapes. The two boys ate   
in silence for a while until Zidane broke it. "Why didn't you take the blanket?" he asked suddenly.   
Blank swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "You were already cold and I was hot from running."   
Zidane then watched his friend eat. "You didn't have another mat or a blanket at your hideout." Said   
Zidane suddenly.  
  
Blank smirked and said, "You figured it out." He said throwing the rind of the cantaloupe   
away. "Why did you let me sleep on it then?" he asked. Blank shrugged and got up. Blank began   
to pack up and Zidane helped him. Then they set off to the new town.  
  
As they got into the town the people were out and about. "Wow this place is nice."   
Said Zidane. "Yeah okay Zidane go have fun or whatever I have to find out when a boat leaves   
and "borrow" some stuff." He whispered to his friend slipping him a few coins.  
  
Blank then took down the road leaving Zidane to explore the new town alone. Zidane walked   
around admiring how fancy this place was and how nice the people seemed. Because he was admiring   
the place the poor kid didn't see where he was going and crashed right into someone. "Oh sorry."   
Said Zidane getting up and helping the person. When he saw the person he crashed into he   
sighed with relief.  
  
The person he crashed into was girl about the same age as him. She has brown hair and wore   
a cute blue dress. "I'm sorry." He said. Thank god it wasn't a guy or I'd get my ass whipped he   
though. The girl smiled and said, "Your cute." Zidane gasped and turned a bit red. That was the   
last thing he thought she would have said. "My name is Alexia and who are you cutie." She said batting   
her eyes. "I'm Zidane." He said. She smiled and then giggled. "Are you hungry Zidane?" she asked. "You   
want to have tea at my house?" Zidane nodded. "Maybe I can get some money and more food." He   
mumbled to himself.  
  
The girl led him to a house that was huge. It had two floors and the walls were beige color.   
She led him inside and into the kitchen. She got out bunch of plates full or food. "Help yourself." She said.   
Zidane picked up a sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. "This is good." He said with crumbs falling out of   
his mouth. The girl smiled and poured him a glass of milk. As Zidane ate three girls came   
in the room. One girl had brown hair and the other two with blond. "Hey Alexia." Said one of   
the girls. "Who is that?" asked another.   
  
"Oh he's cute!" said one of the blond haired girls. Zidane blushed and finished his sandwich.   
When Zidane finished eating his fill the three girls let him take a bath and fresh clothes. "Oh he's   
even cuter!" giggled one of the brown haired girls. "Well uh thanks and um bye!" said Zidane leaving the   
house. "Come back again sometime Zidane!" called Alexia.  
  
Zidane walked down the street he pulled out a bag of gold coins and smiled. "This   
was like taking candy from a baby." He said putting the bag in his pocket. As he walked back into   
town he saw a bunch of girls awing at him. Then he saw Blank. "HEY BLANK!" he shouted running   
to his friend. "Hey Zidane... what happened to you?" asked Blank seeing how clean his friend was.   
So Zidane told him what had happened. "Wow you're a ladies man." Joked Blank. Blank then grinned and   
stared at Zidane. "I got an idea." He said. Then Blank whispered into Zidane's ear and Zidane then too smiled.  
  
"Oh Zidane you're so smart." Said a girl hugging onto his arm. Zidane grinned and unhooked the   
necklace she was wearing and passed it over to Blank whom stuffed it in his pocket. "Yeah well catch you   
later." Said Zidane slipping out of her grip. She blushed and then skipped around. Blank and Zidane then   
walked over to the harbor. Blank emptied his pockets. It was full of jewelry, money, and other little things.   
"Hey what's this?" asked Zidane taking a tiny blade from Blank. "That's a dagger." Said Blank. Zidane thought   
it looked cool. "Can I have it?" he asked. "Sure." Said Blank stuffing the rest of the stuff in his pocket.  
  
"Okay but we got to get going the boat were going on will take us to Alexandria." He said. "Which   
boat it is?" asked Zidane. Blank pointed to a boat with a mermaid on the front of it. Zidane thought the   
boat was amazing. "Why that one?" asked Zidane. "It's big and I doubt anyone will find us on it!" Replied   
Blank. As the two boys walked nearer to the boat Blank saw a man that looked like a pirate talking to a man   
with donkey ears. Blank stopped Zidane and nodded his head to there direction. "They'll be easy." Said Zidane.   
  
The two boys walked casually over and passed them. When they were done they held the two men's   
moneybags in their pockets. "That was easy." Said Blank. "I agree." Said Blank. "STOP THEIF!" shouted a   
voice. Blank and Zidane turned around and saw The Donkey year man and the pirate running at them. "RUN!"   
shouted Blank. The two boys dashed away. Just then another man jumped in front of them. "Give the money back!"   
he said taking Zidane by the wrist. Blank growled and bit the guy's hand. He dropped Zidane and the two   
boys got away.  
  
Zidane and Blank hid in a crowed and when the coast was clear they sneaked on the ship. The two hid   
in a cold store room. They lay down behind boxes and whispered to each other. Soon the two boys fell asleep   
shivering but sharing a blanket.  
  
As Zidane awoke he found himself no longer on the floor in the storing room but in a warm bed.   
He shot out and looked around. "Blank!" he shouted. He tossed the covers off him and saw a   
door. He ran to it but it was locked. "No... Blank..." he said. Just then the door was   
being unlocked. He grabbed onto his dagger ready to fight hid way out. When the door opened   
there stood the donkey man and Blank. "Hey Zidane." He said. "What? What's going on?" he asked.   
"Zidane this is Baku." He said. Baku ushered Zidane and Blank out. "A girl named Ruby found us   
sleeping in the storage room and told him about us." Explained Blank. "I woke up and the   
pirate guy and the other guy from before took me to him." Zidane nodded and let Blank continue   
"They're offering us a job here." Said Blank. "Really?" asked Zidane still not to sure of   
anything. "Boys." Interrupted Baku.  
  
"You too are wonderful thieves." He said. "This is a band of thieves and actors. Here you'll be fed   
and taken well care of. The two men from before were Marcus and Cinna. They're one of the   
best here." Baku led them to around the ship passing a bunch of people and introducing   
Blank and Zidane to everyone. "Where is here?" asked Zidane. "Boys welcome to." said Baku   
opening a door. "Tantalus." The door that he opened went outside. Blank and Zidane walked   
out and saw that the boat they were in was really a flying ship! Zidane and Blank both ran   
to the end of the ship to see the view. "This is home... this is where I was meant to be."   
Said Blank. Zidane looked around and then frowned. "It's nice... but I feel like I should   
belong somewhere else."  
  
Blank looked at his friend and hugged him. "Zidane, you'll find that place." Said   
Blank softly. "But for know its home and I swear I'll be there to protect you... friends forever?"   
said Blank holding out his hand. Zidane looked at his friend. "I'll protect you too...   
FRIENDS FOREVER!" he shouted hugging his friend.  
  
16 year old Zidane stood in front of the know Petrified Forest. Zidane slammed his   
fist against the tree and began to cry. The memories were too much for him. Blank was always   
there for him since they were kids. "Damn you Blank." He muttered under his breath. "GOD   
DAMN YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Anger flooded in his veins. He pounded his   
fist harder and shouted, "Damn you Blank for being a fool." He pounded his fist. "Damn you   
for coming after me!" He pounded harder. "Damn you for being there for me." His pounding began   
softer and he began to cry. He slid down to his knees and tried to pound the tree again but   
it fell limp. More tears poured down. He then looked up and cried out, "Damn you Blank...   
for being my friend."   
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Well How'd you like it? I got this idea for writing it in the end of Oct then  
after a while I stopped and then I finished it. This what I thought happened and I really   
hope you guys enjoyed it. Well g2g write some more fics Cyas!  
  
~Princess Hikaru~ 


End file.
